


Innocence

by thedevilchicken



Category: Bring It On (Movies)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-28
Updated: 2002-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torrance has a question for Missy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal on 28 August 2002.

They’re in the restroom after practice, Missy changed and Torrance still in her gear. Missy’s at the sink brushing her hair and Torrance is just standing there, trying to look like she’s adjusting her shirt when it plainly doesn’t need adjusting. And Missy’s watching her in the mirror, an amused smirk on her face. 

Torrance clears her throat. 

“Is it… true?” she asks in an atypically small voice. 

“Is what true?” Missy asks with a faux-innocent quirk of her eyebrows. 

Torrance doesn’t notice. She’s trying too hard to keep from looking at her because she just knows she won’t be able to see this through if she does. 

“That, y’know, that you’re…” She coughs. “Is it true that you’re a dyke, Missy?”

Again, Missy smirks. “Why do you ask?” she says. “You gonna kick me off the team for being a dyke, Torrance?”

Torrance shakes her head. “No, no, I just wondered, y’know, what it’s like.” 

“Being a dyke?”

“Being into girls.”

Missy laughs at that. “Like being into guys, Torrance. Except the person going down on you has a clit where the dick would be.” 

Torrance blushes, her cheeks lighting up bright red, and that only makes Missy’s smile spread wider. 

“I think I’m attracted to you,” Torrance says, her voice low. 

“What was that?” Missy asks, feigning innocence. 

“I think I’m attracted to you,” Torrance repeats a little louder, blushing redder. 

“Oh yes?”

“Yeah.” Torrance swallows, hard. “I guess. I think.” 

Missy turns, setting down her hairbrush next to the sink and looks at her with her head cocked to the side, her hands on her hips. 

“You think?”

“Yeah. I think so.” 

Suddenly Missy moves, pushes a surprised Torrance back from the mirror and into the nearest stall. She presses her back against the wall, legs either side of the toilet, then turns for a second and locks the door. 

Quickly she unbuttons her shirt and unsnaps the hooks of her conveniently front-fastening bra, pulling the cups away from her breasts, enjoying the look on Torrance’s red face as she stares, her eyes glued to Missy’s chest. 

Missy takes a step forward and takes Torrance’s wrists in her hands, placing them on her bare breasts. Slowly, tentatively, Torrance squeezes, feeling the soft flesh in her hands. Her palms graze against Missy’s nipples and Missy smiles, chuckling softly; Torrance pulls her hands away like she’s just been burned. 

“So what do you think now, Tor?” Missy asks, smirking. “You still wanna do me or what?”

Torrance doesn’t answer. For a moment she just stands there, red-faced, trying desperately not to stare at Missy’s rose-pink nipples standing out hard from her bare breasts and failing miserably. Then she seems to make a decision and the next thing Missy knows, Torrance has pulled off her Toros shirt and dropped it to the floor. 

Missy steps back and leans against the locked door with her arms folded over her stomach as she watches; Torrance hesitates for a second then reaches behind her back – a second later she’s pulling off her bra and dropping it on top of her shirt. 

Torrance has perfect breasts. They’re not too big and not too small and definitely aren’t fake. Missy appreciates how hard a good rack is to come by, and Torrance’s is fantastic, even if she’s standing there with her arms a little too close to her body, forcing them out of place just a bit. It’s like she wants to cover herself up but knows she shouldn’t and this is the compromise, like it makes her chest any less visible. But Missy’s quite impressed that she’s actually got this far at all. 

She steps forward again and moves Torrance’s arms; the stall’s just low enough that Torrance can hook the first two joints of her fingers over the top of either side and let her arms hang comfortably. And now her chest’s exposed, breasts pulled high by the extension of her arms, Missy smiles and takes a closer look. 

She runs her left hand over Torrance’s right breast and feels the slight shiver run through Torrance’s body. She cups the breast from underneath, enjoying the heat and weight of it in her hand for a second before she rubs the pad of her thumb over the hard nipple. Torrance gasps a little. Missy smiles. 

She stoops slightly, running her cheek over the soft skin of Torrance’s right breast before she takes the nipple in her mouth. She feels Torrance tense as she teases it with her teeth and tongue, sucking on it gently as she keeps on rubbing the other, kneading both breasts with her hands. Torrance gasps again and tightens her grip on the sides of the stall. 

Then Missy pulls back slightly, blowing lightly on Torrance’s wet nipple before she stands up straight. Torrance lifts her head – she let it fell back to rest on the wall – and frowns at her. Missy smirks and kisses her. 

Missy’s hands go to Torrance’s neck and long blonde hair as they kiss hungrily. Torrance tastes of soda and bubblegum and the type of innocence Missy hasn’t encountered in a long time. She bites softly at her lower lip before she sucks on her tongue. She’s a great kisser and she knows it, not that she’d brag. 

Her hands move as they kiss. Her right hand comes from her neck around and down her chest, squeezing roughly at her breasts, tickling over her stomach, then circles her waist. Her left hand twists in Torrance’s hair and the right travels down her thigh. It takes a handful of the hem of Torrance’s tiny Toros skirt and slowly pulls it up, fingertips tracing lightly over her thigh as she does so. Then her left hand moves too and before Torrance really knows what’s happening, Missy’s fingers have hooked over the top of her panties and pulled them down around her knees. She blushes furiously. 

But Missy only broke the kiss for a second and now she’s kissing her again, hungrier than ever. Torrance brings her hands down and brushes her fingers over Missy’s cheek before she takes the back of her neck and pulls her in closer. The kiss is almost hard enough to bruise now. 

Missy’s right hand moves up over Torrance’s thigh again, over the back, over the curve of her ass. Her left hand follows, grabbing a firm handful of Torrance’s ass as he right hand moves around, over her hip, onto the coarse hair of her pussy. She dips a finger inside, past the smooth folds of flesh, and finds Torrance delightfully wet. 

Torrance stiffens slightly as Missy’s fingers squirm inside her, up to the knuckles. She has two fingers inside her and they stay still for a second before Missy begins to thrust, in and out. 

Torrance squirms against the wall, both her hands in Missy’s hair as Missy lowers her lips to the pulse in her neck and Torrance’s head lolls back against the wall. Missy only does what she’s doing with her fingers five or six times – she’s just wetting them so she can coat Torrance’s clit. It throbs hard as she crushes Torrance against the wall, their bare breasts and stomachs pressed together, and Torrance can barely breathe as Missy rubs her fingers over her clit. 

Missy loves the feel of the hot, wet flesh on her fingers, of Torrance crushes against her with her tongue in her mouth, her whole body writhing in pleasure. She can feel the throb of Torrance’s clit and it’s mirrored in her own as the slips her left hand down past the waistband of her jeans. Torrance keeps her pulled in close as she fingers them both hard; she’s almost as wet as Torrance is, and she responds quickly to the touch. 

The pressure builds low in her stomach as Torrance cries out, tensing as she comes. Missy fingers her a little longer, feeling her twitch uncontrollably at her touch. Then Missy comes too, biting her bottom lip. 

She steps back, pulling some tissue from the dispenser and wiping off her fingers. She clasps her bra and buttons her shirt and looks at Torrance; she’s still standing there panting slightly, her hands holding her skirt up around her waist. Her skin’s flushed and slightly slick, the folds of her exposed pussy wet and glistening. Missy almost wants to taste her but she restrains herself. Torrance has had enough for one day. 

Missy opens the door and Torrance opens her eyes, frowning. Missy smiles. 

“See you at practice tomorrow, Tor,” she says, flicking her hair back over her shoulder. “You might wanna lock the door and clean yourself up. You wouldn’t want anyone to think the überdyke got to you.” 

Torrance can’t even muster a word as Missy turns and leaves. She stares after her. And she can’t help thinking that maybe she’s made her play for the wrong sibling. 

She realizes now that she’s attracted to Missy in the worst possible way.


End file.
